Jealous? Traducción
by Minami Tomoeda
Summary: Esme odia a las enfermeras del Hospital de Forks por una buena razón. ¿Esperarían que Carlisle se pusiera celoso por un doctor que coquetea con su esposa?. Más vale que lo crean. Dos capítulos sobre Carlisle y Esme celosos. CarlislexEsme Re-editado
1. Esme

Summary: Esme odia a las enfermeras del Hospital de Forks por una buena razón. ¿Esperarían que Carlisle se pusiera celoso por un doctor que coquetea con su esposa?. Más vale que lo crean. Dos capítulos sobre Carlisle y Esme celosos. CarlislexEsme

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, es la dueña de Crepúsculo y sus personajes. La historia original es de x-Fanpire-x.

* * *

_Enfermera Plateada_

-En serio, no tengo idea del por qué trabaja en un hospital. ¡Podría ser modelo o una estrella de cine! No es que no me alegre de ello. Si él fuera modelo o estrella de cine, ¡no podríamos verlo todos los días en el trabajo!

Rodé mis ojos hacia mi mejor amiga. Ambas somos enfermeras en el Hospital de Forks, y desde que _él_ había llegado hacía una semana, ella no paraba de hablar de él. Tenía ganas de gritarle. "Candice, ¡¿te puedes callar sobre el Doctor Cullen durante cinco minutos?!" Pero no lo decía porque eso sería grosero.

-Eso es bueno- murmuré

-Dios, Ash, ¿estás _ciega_? ¡Ese tipo es magnífico!- se burlaba Candice. Suspiré, había espías por todas partes en este hospital y, aunque cada miembro del personal femenino está enamorado de él, yo no quería ser patética y ser atrapada fantaseando con el nuevo médico, a pesar de que era increíble e imposiblemente hermoso.

-Supongo, pero creo que es muy respetuoso con nosotras para hablar de él de esa manera... es un médico, después de todo..."- murmuré, rellenando un formulario del pobre Jimmy Ticks que había sido diagnosticado con leucemia. "Y además, Shelly me dijo que él esta ca…

-Hola señoritas, ¿podrían darme la ficha de Sarah Briggs?

Candice y yo saltamos al escuchar la voz de seda. Ambas levantamos la mirada y vimos al hombre de la hora, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Nos dirigió una sonrisa que ya era famosa en el hospital.

-Claro...- Asentí, logrando mantenerme en mis cabales. Tomé la ficha y se la entregue.

-Gracias, Ashley.- Me sonrió amablemente, a diferencia del resto del personal femenino, yo sabía que él nunca me miraría dos veces y que, si me sonrió, fue porque estaba siendo educado. A diferencia de Candice que estaba segura de que cada sonrisa que un hombre le diera, era una manera de decirle que la deseaba secretamente. Apuesto a que estaba teniendo una fantasía sobre ella y el doctor. Yo era un poco más realista.

-¿Alguna otra cosa, doctor Cullen?- Candice preguntó con voz alegre, mordiendo su labio inferior y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Giré mis ojos, a veces llegaba a ser muy molesta. -Cualquier cosa.- Me acomode mi pelo rojo en el lado izquierdo de mi cara para impedirme el ver su rostro. En ese momento ella estaba girando su pelo teñido de rubio y sonreía "seductoramente".

-No, gracias.- Él sacudió su cabeza, una vez siendo educado. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza para después reunirse con el doctor Bridge, que ahora era el segundo doctor más guapo del hospital, había sido el más guapo hasta que llegó el Doctor Cullen. Ellos dos se habían convertido en amigos. El doctor Matthews estaba observándolos, antes de la llegada del doctor Cullen, era el segundo más guapo, ahora se había convertido en el tercero.

-¿Viste eso?- chilló Candice cuando se fue.

-¿Ver qué?-Contesté mientras fruncía el ceño.

Candice rodó los ojos.

-¡La forma en que me sonrió! ¡Solamente a mí! Honestamente, Ash, ¿estás ciega?

En ese momento entró una mujer, le calculaba poco más de veinte años, con el cabello de color caramelo que le caía a cada lado de su rostro en forma de corazón. Era dolorosamente hermosa.

-No soy ciega, sólo que no deliro.- Le dije.

-No, no.- Candice negaba con la cabeza mientras la mujer se acercaba a nosotras.- El doctor Cullen es la cosa más caliente de la Tierra, ¡él y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

La mujer de cabello caramelo arqueó una ceja.

_Esme_

Llegué al hospital para "almorzar" con Carlisle. Obviamente, no era realmente el almuerzo, aunque si estaba sediento, cazábamos, pero por lo general sólo permanecíamos juntos. Me acerqué a la estación de enfermeras del tercer piso, que es dónde se encuentra la oficina de Carlisle.

-No, no.- Una rubia de pelo sacudió la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ellas.- El doctor Cullen es la cosa más caliente de la Tierra, ¡él y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Alce una ceja. ¿Carlisle?, _mi_ Carlisle. Algo bueno es que yo no era como Emmett, si alguien hubiera dicho algo así de Rosalie, él habría golpeado a esa persona hasta mandarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Apreté mis puños y me acerqué al escritorio.

-Vengo a ver al doctor Cullen.-anuncié.

La rubia parpadeó y la niña de cabello rojo asintió.

-¿Tiene una cita?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Algo así.

-Dentro de cinco minutos va a estar en su hora de almuerzo.- Gruñó la rubia. Sí, sabía que eso. Espera, eso no era muy agradable. Sí, sabía de eso, estúpida y molesta chica. Ella estaba un poco obsesionada con él si sabía cuando su hora de 'almuerzo' estaba programado.

-Sí.- Asentí.- Lo sé.

-Bueno, él estará aquí en cinco minutos. Puede esperar aquí. -La pelirroja señaló una fila de asientos y, a continuación, volvió a trabajar.

La rubia me volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada, me miró sospechosamente, seguramente ella pensó que yo no era lo suficientemente buena como para que Carlisle me mirara y me sonriera con satisfacción.

-¿Conoce al doctor Cullen?

-Bastante bien.- Contesté con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú?

Ella le susurró a su amiga (pero lo oí claramente)

-Duh, si estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Luego dijo lo suficientemente alto para escuchar. -Lo conozco. _Muy_ bien.

Miré a su gafete, Candice. Hmm, me estaba cansando de ella.

-Candice...- La pelirroja dijo su nombre con un tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué?-Candice hizo una mueca. -Lo siento, pero es magnífico y ya has visto sus sonrisas, está totalmente enamorado de mí.

-Candice...- La pelirroja suspiró.-Esas son sonrisas amables. Se las da a todos.

-No-respondió Candice mofándose.-El doctor Cullen esta total y completamente enamorado de mí.

-No-Sacudí la cabeza y dije con mi voz más amable. -No lo creo.

Eso hizo que la pelirroja riera disimuladamente (su nombre era Ashley, a juzgar su gafete) mientras que la rubia abrió la boca y me miraba.

-¿Perdón?

¿_Mi_ Carlisle? No podía creer que estuviera hablando de él de esa manera. Él es mío (en un modo completamente no posesivo, por supuesto)

-No, no lo creo- repetí.

Ashley cubrió su boca, sus hombros temblaban levemente. Candice me miró con disgusto.

-Cariño…*- Empezó.

-No estoy en un frasco.- Le dije con calma.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Huh?

-Me dices "miel" pero no estoy en un frasco.

Me lanzó una mirada mortífera.

-Seamos realistas. ¿Alguien que parece una estrella de cine, a quién va a escoger? ¿A ti o a mí? -Se burlo.

Fingí reflexionar.

-Humm..., veo tu punto.

-Exactamente. A mí.

Noté un olor familiar en el aire y levanté las cejas.

-Bueno, está bien entonces.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha y vi a Carlisle caminar hacia nosotras, su rostro se había iluminado por completo y tenía una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa perfecta, mi sonrisa preferida en todo el mundo.

-Mira esto.-Dije entre dientes. Mis ojos se centraban en Carlisle, por lo que no tenía nada en que preocuparme.

Llegó pronto y le dirigió a las niñas una sonrisa "amable" para luego dirigirse a mi.

-Esme- dijo calurosamente antes de inclinarse suavemente hacia mi (muy ligeramente, porque es más alto que yo) y apretó sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso breve pero sabía lo que iba a hacer en la hora del almuerzo. Aunque fuera breve, era apasionado y todo lo que tenía que decirme estaba en ese beso.

Nos separamos con cuidado y luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí. Ashley nos miró como si estuviera a punto de estallar a carcajadas mientras que Candice miraba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ashley, Candice, esta es mi esposa, Esme.

Los ojos de Candice se abrieron; no creo haber visto una expresión más graciosa. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta; me miró avergonzada, humillada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Ashley sonrió intensamente.

-Lo veo en una hora, doctor Cullen. –me sonrió-. Fue agradable conocerla señora Cullen.

-Lo mismo digo- le sonreí abiertamente, me agradaba esa chica. Candice seguía en estado de shock.

Con el brazo de Carlisle alrededor de mis hombros, y el mío alrededor de su cintura, salimos del hospital, charlando, con la molesta chica rubia Candice olvidada.

El poder de amor…

* * *

*Es una especie de sarcasmo. Cariño en inglés es "honey", como miel, por eso Esme dice que no esta en un frasco.

Agradezco infinitamente a x-Fanpire-x por dejarme traducir esta historia.

¡Carlisle P.O.V en el próximo capítulo!

Minami Tomoeda


	2. Carlisle

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews y alertas que recibí. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia.

Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo final.

Lo que ocurre aquí, es a la semana siguiente del primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, es la dueña de Crepúsculo y sus personajes. La historia original es de x-Fanpire-x.

* * *

_Doctor Matthews_

Todo estaba bien hasta que _él _llego. Me gustaba pensar que yo era el doctor más guapo del hospital, tal vez el segundo, pero después de que el estúpido Cullen llego al hospital, ¡apenas si alguna de las enfermeras me mira!

¡No es justo! ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Creo que he sido siempre bien parecido, probablemente eso fue lo que me hizo el mariscal de campo, tomando en cuenta que yo no era muy bueno en general. Mi encanto juvenil y apariencia hizo que las chicas se volvieran locas por mí.

Ahora, apenas si me miran.

Su piel pálida y belleza es demasiada perfección. Apuesto que ha tenido alguna cirugía plástica.

Suspiré, terminé mi turno y estaba a punto de irme a casa cuando de repente, vi una magnífica, pálida y hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo que hablaba con una de las enfermeras de la estación. No conocía el nombre de la enfermera, ellas son insignificantes comparadas conmigo. No hacen nada, todo que sabía es que la enfermera tenía el pelo rojo.

-Hola…- puse una voz seductoramente ronca para acercarme a la joven.

Ella me sonrió brevemente y volvió a hablar con la enfermera. Bien, no me esperaba eso ya que su conversación no era importante.

-… ¡y luego Shaun se escapó con su hermana! - exclamó la enfermera.

La mujer la miró impresionada.

-Pero pensé que ella se casaba con Andrew…

-Perdóneme, señorita.-Interrumpí.

La mujer me dirigió la mirada.

-¿Sí?- sonrió.

-Mi nombre es el Doctor Mark Matthews. -Hice hincapié sobre la palabra _doctor._ Seguro la impresionaría.

-Esme.- Ella sonrió amablemente, tendí mi mano para estrecharla. Como ella dio la suya, la agarré y besé su mano. –Enchanté*

_Carlisle_

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo de mi oficina para encontrar a Esme para "el almuerzo", noté que no estaba sola, estaba con el Doctor Matthews lo cual era un poco sospechoso. Vacilé y luego decidí escuchar disimuladamente. Vergonzoso, lo sé…

-Así que, ¿vienes a menudo? -Le preguntó a Esme con voz ronca.

Lo siento, sé que le estaba hablando a mi esposa, pero eso era algo tan ridículo que decir dentro de un hospital, me hizo reír quedamente.

-Cada miércoles. -Era cierto, cada miércoles nos encontrábamos para "el almuerzo".

-Bien, entonces quizás nos veamos más a menudo.

Sofoqué una risa cuando noté la incomodidad en la cara de Esme.

-Quizás.– le respondió

Noté que la enfermera, Ashley (con quién Esme se había hecho amiga) estaba viendo al doctor Matthews con disgusto.

-Así que… ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?.

Prácticamente podría leer la mente de Esme. Estar con su familia.

-Me gusta leer, coser y estar con mi fa…-

-¿Sabías que soy doctor?.

Ashley rodó sus ojos.

Esme sonrió amablemente, bendita sea, realmente deseaba interrumpir, pero escuchar esto era realmente divertido. Y no es muy a menudo el que tenga diversión en el hospital

-Creo que ya había adivinado eso- Indicó Esme.

-Exitoso, rico… ¿Te gustan los hombres ricos?

-El dinero no es importante para mí.

-¿En serio? Bien, soy muy rico. Incluso si no conduzco un Mercedes y vivo en una mansión como Cullen.

¡Estaba siendo involucrado en la conversación!

-¿Carlisle Cullen? -Esme preguntó con ojos inocentes.

Matthews asintió con su cabeza.

-Aunque él es gay.

Tuve que taparme la boca para que no se escucharan mis risas. Esme se rió disimuladamente.

-Ah, ya veo.

Entonces él arruinó mi poca diversión. Se inclinó suavemente hacia Esme y acomodó un mechón de su magnífico cabello detrás de sus orejas. Una emoción burbujeó dentro de mí. Celos. Él la estaba tocando. ¡Él tocaba a **MI** Esme! -no es que piense que ella **ME PERTENECE,** pero ¡ella era mi alma gemela y él la estaba tocando!

Tuve que detener un gruñido que se me escapaba de mis labios.

-Así que, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?- Le susurró seductoramente.

Decidí hacer mi entrada. Doble la esquina y antes de que Esme pudiera dejar de moverse, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me sonrió abiertamente. Estaba demasiado molesto para sonreír. "Amas a tu familia" me recordaba. No debía de matarlo. No lo mates. No lo mates. No lo mates.

-Doctor Cullen. -Matthews sonrió de manera cortante, mirándome bastante satisfecho.

-Doctor Matthews. –Asentí en forma de saludo

-Hola Carlisle.- Esme me miraba curiosamente, había notado la oscuridad en mis ojos.

-T-tú… ¿se conocen?

Esto me hizo reír, aun cuando no fuera muy cómico.

-Podría decir eso-Tomé la mano de Esme -Mi esposa Esme.

Su mandíbula se abrió, formando una expresión que yo había visto la semana pasada con una de las enfermeras, Candice.

-¿Estás casada con él?

Esme asintió y luego me sonrió, se estiró suavemente y me besó la mejilla.

-¿Listo?

-Definitivamente- Asentí -Nos vemos más tarde, Doctor Matthews, Ashley -Asentí a Ashley que sonrió en agradecimiento, vi una pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

Cuando llegamos a mi coche, coloqué su cuerpo para que quedara frente al mío y la besé más apasionadamente, agarré su cara entre mis manos y luego con cuidado la solté, ella me sonrió.

-¿Conciencia culpable?

Sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Sabías que estaba allí?

Ella asintió y luego me golpeó juguetonamente.

-¡Solamente me dejaste allí! ¡Pudiste haber entrado para rescatarme!

Solamente reí y la besé otra vez. Eliminando cualquier emoción negativa. –Te amo- Susurré en su oído.

-Yo también te amo- Ella murmuró, descansando su frente contra mi hombro.

-¿Sabes?, los niños están en la escuela y sólo toma cinco minutos para llegar a casa…

No se necesito ningún otro estímulo.

_Doctor Matthews_

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Él consigue a cada mujer en el hospital y luego él está casado con la muchacha con la cual coqueteo! ¿Dónde está la justicia en el mundo? ¿Dónde?

Él volvió de su descanso de comer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No un "Jaja, ella es mía", sino con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción, una sonrisa satisfecha. No quise pensar más de eso.

La siguiente cosa que averigüé es que él va a tener ese aspecto por el resto de su vida.

* * *

*Enchanté: es una palabra francesa bastante común que significa "encantado".

Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que lo añadieron a su lista de historias favoritas o a alerta de historia.

Nuevamente agradezco a x-Fanpire-x por permitirme traducirlo.

¡Saludos a todos!

~Minami Tomoeda


End file.
